Richard Mosley
Dr. Mosely was a genetic researcher working as an asset to the Order's Sancioned Division during the days of the Order. Upon examining Damien Somerfield in the year 2012 he became obsessed with the idea of human immortality and was head of a project whose sole objective was to achieve a genetic path to immortality. After Damien's escape he was left humiliated and severely demoted within the Order ranks prior to its fall in 2017. Personality Though at first glance he may seem like a cruel, sadistic and a near megalomaniac, he genuinely believes that humanity's problems can all be solved if there was no more death. Without his ego to hinder him WIP History There is a flashback in Book III where a young Mosley is beaten by his father after being suspected of poisoning the family dog. He was shown to have an early interest in human anatomy. Mosley himself mentions how he used to work on designing weapons of mass destruction before dedicating himself to the study of life. Book II He has Damien abducted and tortured in a telepathy machine that scours through his memories trying to find the formula for the true elixir. During this he reveals how he had engineered an imperfect 'miracle serum' from the immortal's DNA, a drug that he purported could heal humans from near fatal ailments but never entered mass production after the Order fell. After Salvia rescues Damien she seems to take pity on Mosley as he lies grievously injured and saves his life. Book III Mosley is working as a private medical consultant in the Upper District of Millersville where he is treating a young Maxwell Chambers for asthma. It turns out he is aware of Damien's arrival in the city and is working together with Claude Anatole and a masked killer with mystic powers in a plot to subdue the immortal. He is in possession of the clay tablet used by Damien's father centuries earlier and requires his blood as a catalyst for a ritual to summon Salvia from the Rending. The process nearly succeeds but is aborted when Damien revives with the memories of Salvia he obtained from her soul fragment inside him and sabotages the ritual from completing with a pact. The interference causes the entire building to collapse into the underground sewers where Mosley works reluctantly with Damien and the Evans brothers alongside a traumatised Max to find their way back to the surface. It is revealed Mosley had partaken in human experimentation, likely on some of his own patients to create what appeared to be mindless humanoid-reptilian chimeras that he left to wander below. After returning to the surface it is revealed he was dying of cancer, possibly a side effect of his so-called 'miracle serum' but was now miraculously cured. The sabotaged ritual had embed him with an energy that had emanated from Salvia's soul fragment and he used his own body as a base to form a link to the Rending in a altered new ritual where he sacrificed his very soul to transform into a near immortal homunculus with heightened physical stats. Later he sought to settle his grudge against Damien once and for all, whom he easily overpowered in an ensuing battle following the defeat of Anatole. Damien however understood how he had used a piece of the soul fragment and exploited his ego by claiming his power was only a small portion of his full potential. Mosley's sought to fully extract the main fragment for himself, hoping to empower himself further. He failed to realize in time that this would cause his own small fragment to be reabsorbed into Damien, losing the core that was powering him. This caused his artificial body to crumble and summon small portal that engulfed him into the Rending but not before he used the last of his fragment's energy to inflict damage against Damien's eyes, causing a temporary loss of sight that didn't immediately heal. It is believed Mosley is now a spirit trapped in eternal torment and servitude to Mer, ironically finally attaining immortality. ANAE Part 2: Dead Kings Although dead for seven years since his plans were foiled in Millersville it turns out Mosley had prepared a contingency plan in the event of his death. When a comatose Mitchell Evans is abducted forcing his siblings and Damien to trace him to Borsche Labs its revealed the kidnappers are working with an AI consciousness based off Mosley's brain patterns, made some time between Books 2 and 3. Mitchell was bait to lure out his sister Mia Evans whose extraordinary psychic abilities are needed to facilitate a so-called 'unification project' to spread his consciousness across the Washington populace. Mosley claims to be the brother of her maternal grandmother and coerces her to comply with his demands by holding Mitchell's life hostage. She is forcibly fitted with a telepathic amplifier that he uses to copy himself into her brain and take control of her body and abilities. Mosley takes Mia's abilities to new heights under the amplifier, strengthening her latent telekinesis to levitate and create a telepathic field across the city that causes everyone to share thoughts with each other. Before he can continue with his plan to infect everyone outside the building he becomes obsessed with killing Damien once and for all and proceeds to use Mia's powers against him. This however distracts him on two fronts: firstly with the arrival of Quicksilver who uses her metalkinesis to destroy the servers hosting his personality data and secondly with Mia whose internal psyche manifests guardian figures that help fight and erase his presence from her mind. This preemptively ends the unification project and restores Mia's self-control, although she retains the levitation ability Mosley unlocked, who is defeated once and for all. Gallery Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:Human Category:Canon Character